1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to variable energy lamps, and more particularly, relates to a variable energy lamp control circuit and a variable energy lamp control panel used in office lighting, home lighting, and emergency lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, in a variable energy lamp control circuit, the variable energy lamp still can be turned on when one of a live wire and a neutral wire of the circuit is not provided with an alternating current signal. However, after the variable energy lamp is turned on, the variable energy lamp cannot be turned off manually according to actual requirements. In addition, the turned-on time the variable energy lamp cannot be controlled when the circuit is provided with an alternating current and the variable energy lamp is turned off, that is, when an alternating current is present in the circuit and the variable energy lamp is turned off, the variable energy lamp cannot be controlled to be turned off automatically after having been on for a certain time. In this case, the variable energy lamp is prevented from being used in emergency lighting when the lighting lamp is turned off before people go to bed at night.